Libeccio
Thông tin |slot2=- Trống - |slot3=- Khóa - |slot4=- Khóa - |slot1icon= |slot2icon= |slot3icon= |fuel=15 |ammo=20 |M_FP=+1 |M_Torp=+1 |M_AA= |M_Armor= |S_Fuel=1 |S_Ammo=1 |S_Steel=6 |S_Bauxite= |rarity 1=7 |name 1=Libeccio Kai |japanesename 1= Libeccio改 |id 1=243 |class 1=Maestrale |type 1=DD |hp 1=29 |firepower 1=11 (48) |armor 1=15 (50) |torpedo 1=27 (72) |evasion 1= 50 (92) |AA 1= 20 (59) |aircraft 1= 0 |ASW 1= 40 (80) |LOS 1= 10 (46) |luck 1=16 (69) |build 1=Nâng cấp |time 1=Lv30 ( 170 100) |speed 1=Nhanh |range 1=Ngắn |slot 1= 3 |slot1 1= |slot2 1= |slot3 1= - Trống - |slot4 1=- Khóa - |slot1icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |slot3icon 1= |fuel 1=15 |ammo 1=20 |M_FP 1=+1 |M_Torp 1=+1 |M_AA 1=+1 |M_Armor 1=+1 |S_Fuel 1=1 |S_Ammo 1=2 |S_Steel 1=10 |S_Bauxite 1= }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Thông báo giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Fall2015_Note = :shame: chắc là 1 loài côn trùng ở nhật...mà tớ cũng k biết gì đâu :v}} Nhân vật Ngoại hình * Họa sĩ: JiJi (じじ) Tính cách * Lồng tiếng: Kitou Akari (鬼頭明里) Thông tin bên lề * Tên em ý được đặt theo tên luồng gió Tây-Nam thổi quanh năm ở Bắc Corsica, Italia * Her damaged CG that features her missing the aft part of the hull, together with her many complaints about her butt in her lines, are a reference to the fact that in two occasions, the first after an accidental ramming by a merchantman she was escorting, and the second when she was torpedoed and sank by a submarine, she lost her aft section. * The real Libeccio took part in the Battle of Punta Stilo; she was at anchor during the battle of Taranto, in which she suffered light damage from a bomb which didn't explode. Alternating between escorting major warships and escorting convoys towards the North African theater, she was accidentally rammed by a merchantmen on the 14 April 1941. She took part in the unsuccessful defense of the Duisburg convoy; while she was engaged in rescue operations, she was spotted and torpedoed by the submarine HMS Upholder, which caused her sinking on 9 November 1941. * The torpedo like object attached to her thighs are Paravanes, a type of towed underwater glider used to snare mines and sever their mooring cables, allowing the mine to float to the surface to be destroyed safely by gunfire. If the mooring cable failed to be severed, the mine would eventually collide with the paravane and detonate. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Danh sách tàu